Passagers clandestins
by PetitPentagram
Summary: Les défis fantasques de Personne. Dean et Sam se retrouvent dans le futur, sur un vaisseau spatial. Mais que font-ils là?


Salut !

Me revoilà, encore une réponse à un défi : **Les défis fantasques de Personne.**

 **Mon défi?**

 **Fandom :** Supernatural/Star Trek

 **Paring :** SW/? DW/JK.

 **Fanfiction :** OS ou à chapitres, comme vous le souhaitez.

 **Genre : Romance ou Friendship/** Qu'importe.

 **Résumé :** Mais que font donc nos deux chers Winchester dans l'Enterprise ? Un Klingon, un Vulcain, un Romulien... Mais qu'est-ce que ces démons-là ?

J'espère avoir relevé le défi, je n'ai fait que retranscrire un rêve fait il y a deux nuits :)

Disclaimer : aucun des personnages/univers ne m'appartient.

* * *

Dean se réveilla avec un horrible mal de crâne. Il crut d'abord que c'était dû à l'abus d'alcool de la veille puis se rappela que Sam et lui était tranquillement restés au bunker à profiter d'une semaine de vacances auto-accordée. Cherchant son frère du regard, il remarqua très vite qu'il n'était plus au bunker, et que son entourage était beaucoup trop « métallique ».

« Quel est le con qui se paye notre tête… » grogna-t-il.

D'accord, première étape : retrouver son frère. Sans se perdre si possible. Problème, lorsqu'il sortit du placard de rangement dans lequel il s'était réveillé, il vit que beaucoup trop de monde – habillé en uniforme – se baladait dans les couloirs pour passer inaperçu.

Il fut très vite repéré, et emmené à un « capitaine ». Mais où avait-il atterri ? Il était sûr que l'endroit était trop grand pour être un sous-marin, et aucun bateau n'était fait entièrement en acier ou ce qui semblait en être.

Il était à peine sortit de leur étrange ascenseur qu'il s'élançait.

« Sam ! » cria-t-il « Tu vas bien ?

C'est bon. Par contre le … capitaine n'a pas voulu m'expliquer la situation avant que tu ne sois là.

Un capitaine ? ricana Dean. Jack Sparrow est dans le coin ?

Capitaine Kirk ! intervint un jeune homme qui ne devait même pas avoir la trentaine. Et voici le commandeur Spock. Vous êtes à bord de l'United Star Ship Entreprise.

Ouais, écoute mon pote, commença Dean, tu vas arrêter de te foutre de ma gueule, on n'est pas assez con pour te croire. Alors t'es qui et tu nous veux quoi ?

Un peu de respect quand vous vous adressez au Capitaine. Vous avez actuellement le statut de passager clandestin, et il est de ce fait recommandé de –

Laissez Spock, je m'en occupe. Rejoignez Uhura pour préparer notre rencontre avec les Vulcains.

Bien Capitaine.

Eh mais c'est que vous vous êtes bien entrainé pour le faire obéir !

Dean, je crois que tu devrais te taire. »

Le Capitaine Kirk – puisque c'était bien lui – commençait à s'impatienter devant l'insolence de son invité forcé. Il tenta alors de lui expliquer qu'il était sur son vaisseau dans l'espace alors qu'il débutait une mission de 5 ans d'exploration spatiale. Dean commençait à avoir la migraine.

« Donc… on a refait un tour de Delorean ? résuma le plus vieux. De plus de deux siècle dans le futur ?

La bonne nouvelle c'est qu'apparemment la fin du monde n'est pas arrivé, offrit Sam en réconfort.

Ouais génial. Mais comment on retourne dans notre époque ?

Vous allez bien ? demanda Kirk. Appelez McCoy, ordonna-t-il ensuite à un de ses hommes.

Vous nous croyez si on vous dit qu'on vient des années 2000 ? ricana Dean. Parce que j'ai aucune idée de la merde qui est devenue réelle depuis le temps. Des clones ? les robots contrôlent le monde ? Des extraterrestres te font danser ? »

Sam regardait avec pitié son frère. Il savait qu'avec l'Apocalypse à empêcher, il commençait à dérailler, mais le voir dans cet état lui fit de la peine.

« Kirk, j'ai du boulot, alors si tu veux encore un anti-nausée parce que tu as voulu boire, ce n'était pas la peine de m'appeler, fit un homme en arrivant.

Je t'ai appelé pour eux, soupira Kirk. Tu peux t'en occuper ? Je vous présente McCoy. Mc Coy, deux passagers clandestins qui disent venir du passé.

E ben Kirk sera plus seul pour boire au moins avec vous dans les parages, fit le médecin dans sa barbe. Suivez-moi, on va tous à l'infirmerie tirer ça au clair. »

Spock les suivit à l'infirmerie, inquiet quant à la mauvaise habitude de son capitaine de ne pas prendre de décisions réfléchies.

Assis chacun sur une table d'auscultation, les deux chasseurs commençaient à saturer et cela se voyait.

« Je vais faire une prise de sang, vous avez pris de l'alcool ou de la drogue dernièrement ?

Alors, commença Dean et Sam sut à son ton qu'il n'allait pas aimer, Je bois tous les jours ou presque, et mon frère a eu une petite addiction au sang de démon.

Et on a brulé ton corps y'a deux ans, et tu es quand même revenu à la vie, je ne serais pas surpris de trouver un truc étrange dans son sang, répliqua-t-il pour se venger.

Ils délirent Capitaine, annonça Spock. Vu la nature de leur discours, je conseille de les restreindre.

Merci Spock. On va attendre que McCoy finisse d'abord. On avisera ensuite.

Hey, intervint Dean, on vous croit quand vous dites qu'on est au 23ème siècle et qu'on est dans l'espace, vous pourriez avoir la gentillesse de nous croire non ? Vous avez les aliens, on a les monstres. C'est pas si différent.

Cela fait bien longtemps qu'on ne croit plus aux monstres, intervint Kirk.

Hn. Dean, pourquoi tu ne lui montrerais pas ton épaule ? proposa Sam

Mec, c'est privé ! protesta-t-il, avant de céder en leur montrant la marque de Castiel.

Bon, annonça Kirk. Je crois qu'on va devoir parler de vous renvoyer chez vous. »

Kirk et Spock laissèrent les deux invités surprise aux bons soins du docteur McCoy afin de discuter de la marche à suivre.

« Alors Spock ? Une explication logique pour expliquer la marque en forme de main ? Parce que j'ai jamais vu ça et que j'ai bien envie de les croire.

Non Capitaine. Cependant je préconise de les interroger séparément afin de voir si leurs histoires ont les mêmes détails. Si cela s'avérait être le cas, il faudrait alors songer à les renvoyer dans leur temps si nous ne voulons pas mettre en péril notre missions.

On va faire ça. Annonça Kirk. Interrogez le plus grand, je prends l'autre et on comparera. »

Suite à plus de deux heures à acquérir le plus de détails sur l'affaire des deux frères, Kirk et Spock surent bien se rendre à l'évidence : ils disaient la vérité. Maintenant, ils devaient trouver un moyen de les renvoyer chez eux. Deux siècles plus tôt. Enfin, un défi n'avait jamais effrayé le Capitaine Kirk !

Dean et Sam de leur côté, suspectaient les anges de les avoir envoyé dans le futur. Ça, ou une autre blague de Gabriel. Dean essayait de vérifier qu'ils n'étaient pas dans une simulation quand le docteur McCoy les interrompit.

« Faites-vous plaisir ! Foncez dans ce mur, là, tout droit, et soit vous le traversez, soit vous nous foutez la paix avec vos théories.

Ca ne prouverait rien, intervint Sam. Tu es déjà mort plusieurs fois dans des simulations.

Donc quoi… On cherche l'ange qui nous a amené ici ?

Parce que tu crois qu'il est resté ? Ils n'ont pas ce qu'il faut pour voyager dans le temps ici, pas besoin de nous surveiller…

Et bien on en trouve un autre !

Et tu sacrifies le corps de qui pour accueillir l'ange ?

Bon les gars, intervint McCoy, C'est bien beau vos histoires, mais c'est pas en vous cramant le cerveau qu'on trouvera une solution. Une fois la rencontre avec les vulcains terminée, vous parlerez avec Spock et Jim, et vous verrez bien. Si quelqu'un doit plier les lois de la physique pour arriver à son but c'est bien cet idiot. »

Ils se calmèrent alors, surtout parce qu'ils voyaient que le docteur avait l'air prêt à se servir d'un pistolet à injection sur eux. Au moins étaient-ils à l'abri des démons ici…

Ils profitèrent alors des quelques jours d'attente pour visiter le vaisseau (accompagnés, bien évidemment) pour le plus grand plaisir de Sam qui pouvait poser toutes les questions qui lui venaient à l'esprit sur le fonctionnement des sociétés et de la technologie dans le futur. Dean lui, appréciait beaucoup plus de se retrouver devant un verre le soir avec le capitaine qui partageait ses aventures avec Spock, qui rappelait un peu Cas par moment.

« Attends ! fit Kirk. T'as essayé de tuer celui qui t'avais ressuscité ?

Et j'ai même pas réussi ! Donc tout va bien. T'as jamais envie de le frapper ton Spock peut-être ?

Au début un peu… Voire carrément. Je l'ai peut-être aussi un peu mis en rogne en trichant à un examen qu'il avait confectionné, rit le capitaine.

Il t'a déjà demandé plus de respect ?

Et comment ! D'être plus réfléchi aussi… Mais vu comment il a tabassé Khan – un de nos ennemis – par rage, je crois qu'il commence à goûter aux joies des sentiments humains… »

Les jours passaient et la rencontre avec les vulcains se finit enfin. La réponse à leur problème leur apparut alors – bien qu'ils auraient préféré que cela n'arrive pas en public.

« Cas ! cria Dean en voyant l'ange empoigner le docteur McCoy qui était venu assister à la cérémonie d'adieu.

Y'a vraiment que sur moi que ça tombe… grogna ce dernier.

Mec, reprit Dean, fais pas de connerie, ce sont des amis. »

L'ange détendit alors sa prise sur le docteur qui n'attendit pas plus pour s'en aller.

« Je vous ai cherché des semaines entières Dean. Lucifer gagne du terrain et Michel est prêt à ressusciter Adam pour prendre possession de son corps.

J'ai compris, on est dans la merde quand on revient. Tu peux nous ramener ou tu as besoin de recharger tes batteries ?

Je n'ai pas de batteries Dean. Seulement ma grâce. »

Le capitaine Kirk étouffa un rire en entendant la réponse. Il finit la cérémonie protocolaire, puis ramena son équipage, les chasseurs et l'ange sur l'Enterprise. Cas fut tout d'abord étonné par l'allure du bâtiment, mais se contenta de suivre Dean sans un mot.

« Donc, annonça Kirk, qui avait emmené tout ce petit groupe dans l'infirmerie. Prêt à repartir ?

Pas encore, répondit Cas. Ma grâce ne sera pas assez forte pour nous ramener avant encore 3 heures.

Comment tu nous as retrouvé ? demanda Dean. Et combien de temps exactement on a raté ?

Nous partageons un lien très profond, Dean, comme ma marque en est la preuve. (Sam et Kirk toussèrent en entendant cela.) Cela a pris du temps mais j'ai finalement senti ta présence dans une époque future. Il s'est écoulé 5 semaines 4 jours et 10 heures depuis la dernière fois qu'on s'est vu.

C'est … précis, s'étonna Sam bouche bée.

Vous êtes notre meilleur espoir contre l'Apocalypse. Chaque seconde perdue aurait pu être celle de trop.

Mais Lucifer n'aurait pas eu de corps pour battre Michel non ?

Rien ne m'indiquait que tu étais avec Dean. J'ai cru que tu avais peut-être cédé. Les humains peuvent être faibles lorsqu'ils sont soumis à trop de pression. »

Il reçut quatre regards noirs de la part de Dean, Sam, Kirk et McCoy pour cette remarque. Spock n elle prenait pas personnellement. Il savait que l'ange avait raison. En théorie.

« Bon alors on va vous laisser vous reposer, hein, intervint McCoy, pendant ce temps on va dire au revoir à Dean et Sam nous ! »

Il fallait à tout prix éviter de laisser Castiel et Spock se parler, pour le bien des humains présent – et le sien surtout. Kirk prit Dean à part, laissant Spock accompagner Sam pour récupérer les affaires des deux frères.

« Un lien profond, hein ? se moqua-t-il

Il m'a sauvé de l'enfer c'est tout, et on est devenu amis.

Si j'étais ami comme ça avec tout le monde ça se saurait…

Et Spock qui se bat pour toi alors qu'il ne devrait pas ressentir d'émotions ? »

Kirk rit, et avec une tape sur l'épaule, l'amena vers son frère qui finissait de remettre ses vêtements de chasseurs.

« Vous êtes surs de vouloir y aller ? redemanda Kirk. On s'amusait bien à entendre toutes vos histoires abracadabrantes.

Qui sait, si on survit, on viendra se prendre des vacances ici, plaisanta Dean.

Vous resterez loin de mon infirmerie alors, intervint McCoy. J'ai assez d'idiots se mettant dans la merde jusqu'au cou. »

Ils se trouvaient tous maladroits de se dire au revoir de manière si cavalière après avoir entrevu pendant quelques jours un nouveau monde qu'ils ne reverraient probablement pas. Après avoir reçu une bouteille de la part de Kirk – et c'est la classe d'avoir une bouteille du futur – ils attendirent simplement que Cas soit suffisamment rechargé pour les transporter.

Une fois les trois étrangers partis, McCoy reprit la parole.

« Tout ça, c'est pour le mieux. Vous imaginez si on les avait laissés nous embarquer dans une histoire encore plus folle ? Ils auraient été capable de nous entrainer face a de vrais démons. J'arrive à peine à gérer Spock, c'est pas pour faire causette à Lucifer. »

* * *

Alors ? Défi réussi ?


End file.
